Will of the StrawHat
by Impact55
Summary: From Gold Roger to Shanks, from Shanks to Monkey D. Luffy, it seems that no matter who the hat goes to, it always brings an adventure with it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy with the Straw-Hat**

"Hm well I suppose this is as good a place to start as any." said a boy, roughly about seventeen walking alone through the crowded streets of the town. "Aw man I can hardly wait! There's gotta be all kinds of strong guys in this city!"

He is a fairly tall man about six foot with an extra inch or two added by the straw hat sitting atop his head, though somewhat lean he was a very muscular man but with a boyish appearance and a look of confusion about his face.

"Jeez where do I start?" he sighed feeling much more discouraged than a moment ago. He continued down the paved path of the city, scratching the back of his head and keeping his eyes peeled for anyone strong.

He squeezed his way through the seemingly endless crowds of people, all the while taking his time and stopping to ask the occasional stopper by,

"Um hello, sir I was just wondering are you strong?"

"Ma'm how bad do you think your punch would hurt me?"

"Excuse me mister I'm looking for somebody really strong, know anyone?"

"Yes miss, how do you feel about a life of adventure, excitement and danger?"

And all the while none of these people were the least bit helpful his only response being a slight snort or the occasional "Get lost" as the person continued walking by leaving the young man to continue with the next unfortunate person he would run into until he came across a small boy. The boy innocently enough walked up to the young man and began tugging at his pant leg.

"Hm where are all the strong guys in this town." Said the man with the straw-hat not noticing the boy tugging furiously at his pant leg.

"Hey mister!" yelled the boy.

"Huh?" replied straw-hat, "Oh hey kid whats up?" he continued coming to a kneeling position.

"I heard you talking to that guy over there about lookin for somebody strong." The boy said to the man with the straw-hat.

"Yeah! Do you know somebody!?" straw-hat asked, practically screaming.

"Yeah me."

"…You? Really? You don't look all that strong." He stated bluntly.

"Well I am."

"Really _really _strong?"

"Yeah." Said the boy showing the man his muscles, he was no older then nine.

"Well ok then, you'll join my pirate crew!" yelled straw-hat.

"Wait hold on, we have to discuss my paycheck you don't get this muscle for free." The boy said once again showing the man his bicep.

"Oh right of course sorry, well I plan on becoming the King of Pirates so I'm sure we should get all kinds of treasure leading up to that point, once that happens we can split that evenly with the rest of our crew." Replied the man smiling widely standing up and placing both arms behind his head.

"Ok deal. Come on lets go back to my place and celebrate our new contract." Said the boy just as serious as straw-hat about their pirate agreement.

"Ok sounds good, will there be food? I'm starving." Said the straw-hat rubbing his grumbling stomach.

"Of course there'll be food; it wouldn't be much of a celebration otherwise." The boy said gesturing for him to follow as he began to walk through the still enormous crowd of people that crowded the streets.

The city was indeed huge he had heard that Darin was a large town but this was ridiculous, the buildings where huge towering up both sides of the walkway. Of all this the most distinctive feature of the town was the massive amount of Marines in the area, they were posted on ever corner and every street, rifles in the fixed position on high alert.

"Uh hey kid, what's with all the Marines are they looking for something?" he finally decided to ask his young friend.

"My names Jason. And nah the captain of this town is just really paranoid, he thinks all the citizens are planning a revolt." Answered the one now known as Jason.

"Oh, huh what a weirdo, heheh." He laughed; Jason looked up at his taller comrade expecting the man to give his name as well, but shrugged it off as he gave no indication of doing so.

The duo continued walking a fairly long distance until they came upon a small bar on the right side of the street, the boy stopped in front of it and walked inside followed by his straw-hat friend.

"Captain Preocupado, sir!" yelled a young man in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair dressed in all white. "Its time for us to make our rounds, sir."

A large and portly man sat across from the Marine, he had made it halfway through his chicken wing before he began to speak, his mouth still full,

"Now Lieutenant its far too dangerous for me to be going down there all the time to be collecting taxes, who knows what horrific things those people have planned for me."

"…Right sir, but well you see you have to come there's a swordsman around town who's been giving our men some real trouble when they come around for the taxes." Replied the lieutenant ignoring his commander's ridiculous comments, how the man ever got to became a captain he'd never know.

"That sounds like a plan to get me out of the fortress! You're in on it with the enemy aren't you!? You're all planning a revolt!" yelled the captain smashing his fist onto the desk destroying it in the process.

That's right, he's amazingly strong guess that's how he became a captain, the man thought to himself before responding in a calm and even tone, "No sir."

"Oh I apologize Lieutenant, I shouldn't put the blame from those insolent peasants on you, come we shall leave immediately."

The man sighed deeply, he desperately needed a transfer.

"Hey, mom! I'm home, and I brought a friend." shouted the boy as he walked casually into the bar. It was a small pub with a few tables here and there, each one filled. The two walked up to the bar where a manwas sitting leisurely drinking a cup of tea and slowly picking apart his meal. He seemed like any average run of the mill guy taking a stop at the bar but there was one thing strange about the man, next to him laid two swords, and call it instinct, but something about the man caught young straw-hat's attention.

"Hey!" yelled Jason breaking straw-hat out of his day dreaming, " Jeez you don't listen very well huh? This is him mom, my new pirate captain." he continued, gesturing toward his friend.

"Oh I see well it's a pleasure to meet you young man." said the mother covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing too hard.

"Nice to meet you too lady! Got any food?" replied the man energetically.

After a little longer of a conversation the woman finally left to the back room to prepare some food for her guest. She returned a short while with her newest customer's meal.

"So mister pirate, do you have a name by chance?" she said to him while staring to wipe up the bar counter.

"A name?" he asked, his mouth full with food, he had quiet an appitite.

"Yes," she said with a giggle, "like I'm Jenna. And you are…."

"Oh right that sorry." He replied with a laugh of his own. He put down his plate for a moment (the first time since the meal had been placed before him).

"I'm Brooker D. Roy, the man who'll be King of the Pirates!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello everyone first i'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story, and i also have a request as i'm sure you've guessed this will be an on going fic so if you have any ideas for characters or DEVIL FRUIT POWERS (please i have nothing one piece took all the good powers) then drop me a review or pm with your idea. Thats all hope you liked it and continue to read on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nakama**

The woman coughed violently, spitting out a mixture of alcohol and saliva at her friend across the bar. The entire pub almost simultaneously stopped there doings to stare at the man wondering, hoping the crazy kid was just joking. Roy didn't even notice as he continued to scarf down the second plate of food the woman had given him and still dripping alcohol. No man or woman moved the only sounds being Roy's excessive chewing.

Then, one by one, breaking the silence everyone began to laugh, at first quietly to themselves, then out loud.

"HAHAAH! The boy thinks' he's Gold Roger!" said one pounding the table.

"Yeah hahahah just because you've got a similar hat doesn't make you _him."_ replied another, practically rolling over in laughter, "I swear kids today."

"Hey guys come on calm down, nothing wrong with a kid with a dream." Said the bar tender, looking at Roy who hadn't seemed to hear a word of what the townsfolk had been saying only rubbing his stomach tenderly after finishing his third plate.

"There's plenty wrong with it Jen, look at what happens to those who dream? The New Era is here," replied the man taking a sip of his beer in the process, meanwhile both Roy and the man with the swords sitting at the bar began to rise, "the time for dreaming is ov-."

The man was suddenly stopped mid-sentence frozen in fear at the tip of a sword only inches from his neck.

"King of Pirates, or King of Idiots I don't care," the man spoke in a quiet but firm voice, "but some old man hanging around half drunk in some bar has no right to question someone's dreams!" he yelled. He was young, only a year or two senior to that of Roy but fairly taller with dark, striking blue hair.

"Who's he?" whispered Roy to his friends Jason and Jenna.

"I dunno his name but he's a swordsman who's been giving Preocupado some problems but other than that I'm not sure." Whispered back the much smaller Jason.

"Mhm." Roy said back staring at the swordsman.

"He's really strong." Said the bartender Jenna with a devilish smile, staring not at the blue haired swordsman but at Roy instead. _I wonder she thought to herself, still holding her smile._

"Yahoo!" shouted Roy suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, "hey you sword guy, be my Nakama!"

"Be your Naka-what?" he asked, still holding the blade inches from the now sweat soaked man's face.

"My Nakama! Join my pirate crew." Roy answered holding out a clenched fist and a fire of determination in his eyes.

"Everyone but you two," Jenna said stepping out from behind the bar, "Get out."

Everyone, greatly confused by the whole situation slowly began to filter out but not before muttering some unpleasant words to the woman and her two friends.

Once everyone had left she continued, "Nakama is a term used greatly in the Grand Line, this boy is asking you to become comrades, apparently pirate comrades."

"Yeah," Roy interrupted, "Come on do it! It's gonna be a blast."

"I see," said the swordsman returning his blade to the sheath, "sorry but I refuse, pirates are despicable, besides I've my own dream to follow and I can't have you slowing me down."

"Yeah see that's perfect! You sound so cool! This is gonna work out great!" replied Roy as if completely ignoring the mans rejection.

"Hey look man didn't you hear me I said no."

"This is great now I've got two strong Nakama from just this first town."

"Hey! I said no!"

"So then I should make the little guy my first mate since I found him first, but you can be my second mate."

"There is no such thing as a second mate! And I'm not joining your crew!"

"Next we'll need a musician, and then maybe a cook? No first a cook so we can party with lots of food when we get the musician."

"You don't have anyone besides this kid!? You'd make him the first mate over me!? Shouldn't a doctor or maybe a navigator come first!? What am I saying? I am not joining your crew!"

"Mommy," said Jason hugging his mother's leg, "I'm scared."

The mother laughed hard as she rubbed her young son's head , "Come on now kiddo their YOUR crew."

The two would continue this ridiculous shouting match with Roy deciding which was more important a cook or a musician and the swordsman screaming about how he would never become a pirate, until an astoundingly large man in both height and width burst his way through the front entrance of the pub.

"We're closed." Jenna said in a calm and clear tone while pushing her son into one of the back rooms.

The large man made his way through the front entrance with much difficulty and coming in behind him a large regiment of marine forces- weapons at the ready.

"I'm here to take all your money, and to take you into custody for trying to incite a rebellion, Johnny Rico."

The swordsman muttered something quietly under his breathe before responding, "Oh no, your strength there's no way I can match that, ah the fear it's too much please arrest me." The one now called Rico said as he came to his knees and extending his wrists.

"No, this is far too easy! You're planning something! Rebellion! Rebellion!" the gigantic man screamed.

"No I'm not planning anything, I'm just to afraid of you to give any sort of fight back." Replied Rico also placing his swords on the ground signifying his surrender.

"Oh I'm sorry, well in that case arrest him men!" shouted the captain pointing at the kneeling swordsman.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?" Roy shouted, "no crew of mine is just gonna give up like this, was Jenna kidding and are you actually really weak?"

"No I'm not really weak! I've got a plan." Rico shouted back, "Besides I'm not part of your stupid Pirate crew!"

"Sir, did you just hear that swordsman say he has a plan?" asked one of the soldiers to the captain.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart, he said he wasn't planning anything before that." Replied the large man, giving the soldier a look of astonishment, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But take the young man captive too; I fear he may have been part of the rebellion."

Despite all his big talking Roy allowed the soldier to place the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Hey wait that's my cap-." Jason started before his mother placed a hand in front of the boy to stop him from running after his new friend. Roy caught Jenna's gaze, and for a moment they remained like that until she gave him a stern nod, and he returned it with a smile ear to ear, a smile reminiscent of one she'd seen long ago. The two were then to forced to leave the building and walk back to the Captain's base.

"He that's a really cool hat," said one of the soldiers to Roy, "looks kinda familiar too mind if I see it for a second?" the man continued reaching for his captive's hat.

"Look I'm letting you capture me and all but if you touch my hat I'll kill you."

A/N: Hey thanks for reading this, and obviously still reading it haha i hope you've liked it and basiclly the same thing as the first chapter please. GHave a nice day!

-Impact


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams**

"Now then here's your cell," started one of the Marines that had taken Roy captive, "its been a bit of a hectic week, so just wait here for a while and then once it slows down a little we'll get to executing you."

Roy said nothing simply casually walking into the small cell. The Marine promptly took out one of the many keys from his belt and locked the door behind Roy. The pirate took a moment to study the dark and dreary cell, it was your typical prison, cold, dark, damp, a skeleton here a skeleton there and a few, three to be exact other men huddled up in different corners. Roy looked around taking a moment to study each of the men, but looking seemingly disappointed after each one. "Huh," said the pirate to no one in particular, "well this is no good, where' the sword guy I thought they'd put us in the same place for sure." Suddenly all three of the men snapped their heads in the direction of Roy upon hearing his voice.

"Who's there?" asked a fairly old man, he was frail looking his hair a deep shade of gray and a glassy look about his eyes.

"Its just some kid father." Replied another of the men, he was middle aged though far younger than the man he had called father

"Oh." The older man said in return, resting his head back in his arms.

"Hey old timer," Roy asked coming closer to the man, "You wouldn't happen to know if there's any other place around here they keep prisoners would ya?"

"Yes, Death's Row, this friend of yours is probably getting ready to die some time tomorrow."" The old man said not bothering to raise his head, a hint of sadness in his voice, "Not that it matters anymore since you're in here, there's no getting out."

"Hahahaha Don't be ridiculous old timer!" laughed Roy, "I can't be stuck in here, I've got an adventure to go on, you're talking to the future King of Pirates you know?" his laugh was genuine and true, as were his words.

"Shut up already, I swear kid I'm not sharing this cell with you for the rest of my life listening to your bull shit." Spat the younger man, "Saying something stupid like that is probably what got you stuck up in here."

"Jeez what's got you so sour, huh?" Roy replied a hint of anger residing in his voice as he began to walk closer to the man who insulted him.

"That's enough James, what good will that do now?" said the older man raising his hand at his son, "Take a seat boy, tell me how you got into this place." Spoke the man although looking off in another direction.

Roy paused for a moment giving his insulter one last glare before letting his anger subside, "Well, this guy I'm trying to get to join my crew sorta let himself get caught by the Marines so I figured I'd get caught to then we'd end up in the same place and I could convince him, but now he's off at that Death Row place and I'm here." Roy explained to his fellow captives while taking a seat on the cold hard ground, "What about you old timer what're you in for huh?"

"Well, I used to be a teacher but when I started to preach of morals and ethics to some of my students the Marines charged me with high treason and I was arrested." Said the man his eyes moving franticly as if searching for the one he was speaking, "Its much more elaborate then that of course but that's the jist of it, but enough of that our foods here." He continued his eyes finally resting on the cell entrance, when not soon after a man appeared before them carrying four trays of food.

"Here, enjoy." The Marine said sliding the dishes of food into the cell. Roy wasted no time in attacking one of the four dishes. The son of the older man than rose slowly grabbing two of the dishes placing one in front of his father and the other before the other prisoner who had yet to be introduced.

"Eat up boy they only feed us once a day, so nasty as it is you've got to try and hold it down." Said the older man reaching for a fork, and struggling to find it.

"What're you talking about old timer, this stuff is delicious." Replied Roy swallowing a mouthful. "But tell me more about why they locked you up, I mean teaching isn't a crime right?"

"Yes well you see I had a dream," he replied his voice trailing off, the other two men also seemed to drift somewhere different, "I had hoped that if I could teach this entire town free of charge then, they would travel around the world and teach others what I have learned through my life, and then those would teach others and so forth. I know ridiculous but I've lived a long life and I felt I needed to pass it on, people are always talking of this so called New Era we're in, and I felt it was my duty for them to learn beyond what the government wanted them to know." The man continued no longer talking to Roy but to his two other cell mates, to his former students back in town, and to his former self. "Preocupade of coursed thought that I was inciting a rebellion, and then he shattered that dream."

Roy had stopped eating now gazing intently at the old man, anger filled his eyes, "Why!? Why is your dream over?! You can get out of here!" he shouted.

"You really don't get it kid," the son finally interrupted, "my father is blinded by Preocupade, he no longer has the ability to teach, and I who tried and stood up for him was also thrown in this god forsaken place. Those people were always right, there is no more dreams."

"And I as a Marine trying to stop the Captain took the same punishment," the third prisoner said, finally rising to his feet and speaking, "just give it up kid you're better off than your dead friend at least."

Roy remained still for a moment, the clenching of his fists the only movement as he sat on the icy floor of the jail. Finally he came to his feet.

"What're you doing kid?" asked the son of the oldest prisoner.

Suddenly there was a loud clang as Roy spread his arm far apart snapping the chains that hindered his wrists.

"What am I doing?" Roy said repeating the man's question as he brought his straw-hat low over his eyes, "Well first I'm gonna free you guys and Rico, then, I'm gonna kick this Cpuado guy's ass, and then I'm gonna continue MY dream!"

**A/N: Hey!, um well i hope you've all enjoyed this but i have one request if there is anyone reading this if you could drop me a review or maybe a pm i'd be a ppriciated, i don't really like to ask for stuff like that but i just got a dishearting review one another and i was hoping for a second opinion, Thanks!! Have a good one.**


End file.
